Silent Hill: New World, Old Hell
by GRIMMKAMIKAZE
Summary: One man, one child. To find a run away bride, to claim fame and fortune. Both are faced with the horrors of Silent Hill that none of them expected at the same time.
1. Sam Davies

Silent Hill: New World, Old Hell

Sam Davies

I would prefer not to fight; I always get blood on my clothes, either my own or someone else's, whenever I fight. I prefer to talk because it is not messy and I know I cannot lose. I'm a lawyer with a reputation of defending the defendants, who are clearly not guilty, and coming out on top. I'm a winner with words. Susan would tease me and call me "Silver Tongue."

Susan, that's why I'm here, to find Susan, my fiancée, my love, my life. I met her about a year back, around November, at a library. There she was, propping up a ladder to reach some books on a shelf. She asked me to hold the ladder while she climbed up (she wore a skirt that day but I still avoided looking up). She struggled with this one large, heavy book. She tugged and pulled at it until it came out, but she lost her balance and fell on top of me. We both sat up, looked at each other, about ready to apologize, and we froze. We locked eyes for a minute before we stood up and introduced each other. A year later, we went back to that library in the very same row of shelves. It was there that I proposed and she said yes without a second thought.

A month after that proposal, two days before the marriage, she just up and vanished. No one saw her leave in the middle of the night; no one heard her car drive away; no one knew where she might have gone and no one knew anything! Bunch of idiots! That was my wife-to-be, how could they miss her? And some tried to blame me and say it was my fault, that I should have been keeping an eye on her. She's not a fucking child, why should I watch her? God help me!

The next day, a letter comes in the mail for me. It said to go to this apartment in Silent Hill. It gave me a room number too, but I was still confused. Where the hell is Silent Hill? I've never even heard of that place. Sounds like a small town that's pretty much dead because they're not getting enough vacationers.

I told my brother about it and he got scared. His face completely drained. When I told him I was going there, he freaked. He said, "Don't fucking go there! Haven't you heard the stories about the place?" I told him, "No, I haven't", and he started telling me ghost stories. I lost interest in about two minutes and got up and left. He begged me not to go (not on his hands and knees but he was still begging), gave me more warnings and ghostly nonsense. Obviously I ignored him, packed my bags, grabbed a map and drove off.

Apparently, Silent Hill is in Pennsylvania. I was in Sudbury, Ontario. That was an eleven, almost twelve, hour drive through the snow and ice. I left at noon, so it was midnight by the time I got near the place. I had no prior knowledge of how long a trip this would be because I did not bother to check first before leaving. Frigging bullshit! If it wasn't because Susan ran off, and the only clue to her whereabouts was a letter saying to go to Silent Hill, I would not have made this trip.

I finally came across the welcome sign; "Now Entering Silent Hill" and my car began to make noises. Just as I check the dashboard for any blinking lights, to which there were none, the car suddenly stalled and began to swerve. I drove both of my feet into the brake pedal and held them there till the car had come to a full stop. An unexplainable sight came to my eyes when I popped open the hood of the car; the engine was literally frozen in a cocoon of ice. That cannot be possible! So I ended up throwing on my sweater, grabbing my suitcase and trudging through the snow, freezing my ass off all the way! Lord, help me, please! I stopped to look beyond the trees and what I saw was the outlines of buildings. I continued my trudging but my foot slipped out from underneath me and I immediately fell on my ass. I picked up speed as I went for a ride, down the hill, on the seat of my pants. Trees and unorthodox shapes whooshed by me, I prayed for dear life, but the ride abruptly ended when I flew off a small mound of snow and ice and crashed, face first, into a tree. Why, god, why?

I awoke at some later time in a daze. I sat up, lightly touching the tender wound on my forehead, and noticed my surroundings. I was in the town, sitting on a bus stop bench on the side of the road. The town was dead quiet, no car motors, no barking dogs, no laughing children, not even the wind was blowing; absolute silence. I could barely make out shapes of distant objects because of the fog. It was such a strong fog, I had never seen anything this thick, but there was something about it. Something about the impaired visibility and the mute noise made me feel at ease, creating a soothing atmosphere of mystery.

I pulled out the letter from my pocket, reading the address, and got up to begin my search. I wandered the empty streets of Silent Hill, hoping that I was and was not the only one here.


	2. Wren Trace

Silent Hill: New World, Old Hell

Wren Trace

I love the supernatural, I love ghosts and ghouls! I have a huge crave for scary movies and haunting campfire stories. My parents don't understand why I have such a fascination with the paranormal but parents never understand they're grown-ups.

I was adopted by my parents Julie and Lindsay shortly after my birth. Yes, my adoptive parents are lesbians. I never met my real mom or dad, but I don't think I should; I'm happy with my new parents. They didn't want to put me in public school, for reasons unknown, so they homeschooled me. Lucky for me Julie is a public school teacher so she could legitimately teach me. But now that I'm fourteen years old, they're gonna have to hire a high school teacher to home school me. Man, I wish I could meet some real kids in public instead of staying inside most of the afternoon.

I went to Silent Hill to investigate the stories of strange paranormal activity. Also, some claim to fame is involved. I managed to make some friends over a social network, and one of them told me about this story about Silent Hill that her teacher talked to the class about. I was so psyched about it that I did some research on it. Silent Hill is located in Pennsylvania and the past records about a drug war with a satanic cult and a huge fire, from the bowels of a coal mine, which engulfed the entire town, got me even more interested. Then I discovered an article, dated about two years ago, about a man named Travis Grady who went missing near Silent Hill and showed up a few days later. Reporters swarmed him but he made no comment about what happened to him, I knew he was really hiding something; I was hooked! I told my parents why we should go to Pennsylvania for our next vacation and they, obviously, said no, especially when I told them about the stories; should've kept that part out. Then they grounded me and took away the internet cable to my computer! How unfair is that? But, lucky for me, they go out every Friday night, and being sly as a fox makes me the ultimate sleuth.

I snuck into their room, took back the internet cable and started to look up the Greyhound bus schedules for the next week. I also checked to see where I could find some decent paranormal tracking gear. I had saved about $1,000 from chores and allowance but I still had to pinch my pennies. I typed up and printed the schedule and placed an order for the ghost gear at the place that sold it, and slipped the internet cable back in their room with five minutes to spare. I am so good.

The next Friday, Julie and Lindsay told me they were going to a friend's house and would be staying overnight. They left around 7 o'clock, and that gave me the perfect opportunity to go for a walk and pick up the gear I ordered. I decided that I was going to leave that night, so I packed my gear and my travel bag, and left for the Greyhound station.

From London, Ontario (that's where I was), to Silent Hill, Pennsylvania (which is where I went), is about a seven or eight hour drive by car. But it took longer because they Greyhound buses don't go that close to Silent Hill, so I had to hike the rest of the way. These platform boots are not made for walking, or hiking, in two feet of snow, especially when I'm wearing a skirt. I must've not taken weather into consideration when I planned this trip.

I finally got to the edge of town, with help from my GPS, and it didn't really look that interesting, but then things turned around from boring to awesome. I walked into the town by about ten feet and the road behind me crumbles away, forming this big chasm. And then it started snowing, but it wasn't cold, and a heavy, warm fog rolled in, melting any snow.

I know my parents are freaking out right now, and an Amber alert was most likely put out, but it'll all be worth it when I bring back my proof of ghostly activity in Silent Hill. Fame and fortune, here I come!


	3. First Steps

Silent Hill: New World, Old Hell

Chapter 1: First Steps

Sam's POV

I walked up the stairs to the third floor, a hammer in my hand in case I ran into anything else that wanted to kill me. I already had to kill something a few minutes ago, thank god that metal fence outside had spikes on top of it and that it was a perfect setup to throw it up on top of the fence. The thing looked like a man with skin pulled over his entire torso and face with a sizeable hole in its chest with black mucus oozing out if it. I steadied myself as it charged at me making audible grunts. Just as it lunged at me I dropped to my back and let it fall on my feet. I recoil my legs to my chest and launched it into the air. About a second of hang time later I hear it fall on the fence with a sickening squelch and crack. I will never get another opportunity like that again.

The letter, I got yesterday, told me to come to this apartment building on Crichton Street and then go to room 129 on the third floor. That's quite queer to have that room number on a third floor. Shouldn't it be 329 or something like that? I reach the third floor and start looking for the room and there it was at the end of the hall. What really struck me as odd is that the other rooms were numbered in the ten digits but this room was 129 of all numbers. Did someone purposely do that, to make it easier to find? Or was it something else? I couldn't figure it out at that moment because my main focus was to find Susan in that room, or at least a clue as to where she is.

I notice the door was opened just a crack. There's a light on inside the room. Maybe she's in there! I rush to the door and barrel into the room. "Susan! It's me, Sam! Where are you!" No reply. The light in front of the door was on but the rest of the room was very dark, and very cold. I shivered from the icy temperature in the room but also from a sixth sense. What is that feeling? It's like Death covered the room with his black cloak.

Then I saw something move. It was a fast, jerky movement. It looked like a twitch of an arm. Then a hand reached out of the darkness, fingers flexed like claws, attempting to grab me. I swung my hammer at it and the hand recoiled. I heard a groan, and then something stepped out of the darkness. A womanly figure in a nurse's uniform with her face wrapped up in gauze. She looked filthy, covered in splashed blood and rubbed in dirt. She lunged at me and pushed me into the hall. Such strength, I wasn't expecting it from a woman. I stepped to the side and used her momentum to shove her down the hall. She fumbled awkwardly and fell to the floor.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw another nurse charging at me. I ducked as her fist drove into the drywall, pieces of dirt and gravel falling on my head. I threw myself into her pelvis, knocking her down, and then sat on top of her as I hit her in the face with the hammer and held her down with my free hand. She jerked and writhed on the floor and clawed at my arm. The sleeve of my sweater was being ripped and shredded. She stopped moving before she could reach the skin.

I realized that there was another nurse still alive, but she had me in a choke hold before I could get up. Her arm squeezed tighter, my sense of balance was cut off like the blood flow to my head was. I tried swinging my hammer but it wouldn't reach, so I dropped it. I was able to lift her up off the floor as I got up on my feet and, looking at the wall, got an idea. I turned my back to the wall and threw myself into it. She was still on me. I did it again, and again, and again. This time, when her head cracked against the wall (I know it did because I heard it), she let go and slumped to the floor. She didn't get back up that time. I picked up the hammer and smacked her, with the hammer, right in the back of the head, just to be double sure.

I looked back into the room and saw an open window, the shades drawn up, the room slightly illuminated by the outside light. I took a step towards the room and was stopped by the sound of a door lock clicking. I reacted quickly that time, facing the sound. The door at the other end of the hall was opening, slowly, revealing a new foe. A tall, thin figure stepped into the light of the hall; a pale skinned lanky body with rags for clothes that barley covered its female appendages. On the head was a dull, black leather mask that covered the face; the zipper over the mouth was zipped up and the eye holes showed the most haunting eyes starring into my soul. Those eyes looked familiar, a vivid blue, like I had looked into those eyes before not to long ago. I was not thinking about that for too long because I was running away from it, towards the open window. My intention was to dive out head first, like a diver, but I slipped on something in the room and flew into the window. Shattered glass flew all around me, I plummeted to the ground, and I did not dare look at the oncoming pavement. I tucked my legs up to my body, I don't why I did, perhaps I was concerned about breaking my legs in case I survived the impact. But maybe I should have kept my eyes open, because I was quite surprised when I landed on something hard but bouncy.

I opened my eyes. I was sitting on a mattress in a dumpster. I do not believe luck determines one's fate but I prayed to God and thanked him for sparing my life. I looked up at the broken window; the thing was not staring down at me so I assumed it did not give chase.

I stood up on the uneven surface and hauled myself out of the tall dumpster. I landed firmly on my two feet, which sent a short jolt of pain up my spine, and would have walked away if I had not noticed a small piece of paper on the ground. I bent down to examine it; it was a theatre ticket. "Admit One – Artaud Theatre" was printed in bold black. I looked at the other side of the ticket and "GO HERE" was written on it in red pen. I saw this as a clue as to the whereabouts of my Susan. Someone must be holding her ransom; a person whom I do not know has a grudge against me. I could not think of anyone I might have severely angered in my career. I moved that thought just behind the importance of finding Susan, and walked on to the street and began going in an unknown direction. Perhaps I should look for a map.


	4. The Investigation Begins

Silent Hill: New World, Old Hell

Chapter 2: The Investigation Begins

Wren's POV

Awesome! One word I used over and over to describe the environment of Silent Hill, with its old and worn out signs, abandoned buildings, quiet dinners and convenience stores, cracked streets and collapsed crossroads and t-junctions, warped street signs and gnarly chain linked fences; awesome! This was a gold mine for paranormal investigations; every building could have a story about a grisly death or a burn victim. Every building could be housing a ghost. Awesome!

I had my parabolic microphone out, listening for anything that did not sound natural. I heard creaks and groans, probably the buildings, and sometimes I got a lot of static. The white noise would get so loud at times I had to take the headphones off and hold it away from my ears.

I was on Acadia Drive, scanning the buildings with the parabolic mic, and then turned onto Toluca Avenue. Nothing much there, all I picked up was some barking dogs and more static. Maybe the static was something. I didn't think of that, I was listening for voices of phantoms, or even people. I wondered if anyone was living in Silent Hill.

"This is Wren Trace." I spoke into the tape recorder I brought with me on all of my journeys and vacations. "My first hour or so in Silent Hill has been somewhat uneventful. But luckily I have found a butcher and deli store. Now that might not sound like much, but imagine this: A grizzly murder took place in the butcher store, a man chopping up his wife with a meat cleaver and grounding it into burger meat. How cool would it be to see and hear the murdered soul haunting that place? Let's investigate!" I clicked off the mic button and examined the large hole in the street I just noticed.

I clicked the recorder back on. "There appears to be a chasm in front of me, preventing me from entering the front entrance to the butcher and deli." I noticed a driveway leading to the shipping and delivery entrance. My lips sneered into a mischievousness grin. "However, I do see a service entrance down this driveway. Let's hope it's unlocked." Click goes the mic switch. I hurried along, my boots clomping on the ground as I made my way to the red double doors. I tested the door by pushing it, and my heart fluttered as the door gave way to my light force. Click. "We may just have an encounter yet. The back door is unlocked and I am entering now." Click.

The fluorescent lights were dim and flickering, they must have been on for a long time. The walls were dirty and unwashed; the floor was no better if not worse. Blood all over the floor, some old and dried, some of it looked recent and wet. Click. "I am now standing here inside the butcher shop. This could be an area of murder. I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions, this is a butcher shop, but that's not to say that all of this blood is from pigs and cows."

I turned on my parabolic mic and pulled the trigger. It looked like a gun with a small radar dish on the end, made of screwed together blue and orange plastic. It was connected to a separate tape recorder that recorded when the trigger was held down. "Hello!" I called out. "Are there any ghost who wish to communicate here?"

No sound. But what was weird is that there was absolutely no sound. The lights were still flickering but there was no buzzing. The radiator in the room was on, but no heated humming was heard. My voice and my breathing was the only sound. I got goose bumps all over my skinand my hair stood on end. I strained my ears for any other sounds besides mine.

Then, growing from non-existent to very hushed, a moan was heard. I became excited again. "Did you hear that? Did you hear that? I definitely heard a moan, like a ghost. This is freaking' sweat! Uhh, I mean, this is very interesting". I stopped talking and steadied my breathing. I listened again.

Screach!

"What the fuck!" I screamed. I dropped the tape recorder and the parabolic, threw the headphones off and covered my ears. The screeching still rang in my skull; I had never heard such a sound that made me cry out in pain. What was that from?

I heard the screech again through my hands over my ears. I winced again, as if the headphones were still on my head. I fell to my knees, whining and pleading to no one.

Screach!

"Stop it, stop it! Please stop it!" I shrieked. The ringing was so deafening, I could barely hear myself scream.

No more noises, just me and my heavy breathing and silent sobs. I never wanted to hear that sound ever again. I hope I never get a home teacher that likes to scratch his nails on the chalkboard.

My parents, I wished I could go home. But I couldn't go home yet, not without my paranormal evidence of Silent Hill. "Come on, Wren, pull yourself together." I said aloud. "This is all gonna be worth it in the end." I picked up the parabolic mic, hooked it back up, and then I picked up my tape recorder. I noticed it was still on. When I get this tape into editing I'll cut out the part where I freaked out.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen." I pronounced. "I don't believe you needed the parabolic mic to hear that horrible noise. Perhaps we have a poltergeist on our hands, maybe dozens, but we'll get to the bottom of this eventually. No secret can be kept from Wren Trace." Click.

I stepped through another set of doors. I was in the customer area; the long display case of various meats and produce with a cash register and a scale on top of it, kitchen implements on the counter behind it, and the large window with the deli's name on it in red, stylish paint at the front of the room. I could see the large hole in the road from where I stood.

Click. "I am now in the customer service area of the butcher and deli." I covered my nose and gagged when I got a sudden waft of rotting flesh. "The *cough* meat in the room is way beyond expired. *cough, hack* It's so strong a dog would be covering his nose." I looked at the meat and noticed an absence of insects. "There are no flies feeding and flying around the rotting meat. Come to think of it, I haven't seen one animal or insect in this town. Previous knowledge has led me to believe that even ghost towns have some forms of life in them, Silent Hill must be an exception." Click.

I pulled my back pack off and set it down on the floor. Unzipping it and reaching in to the depths of the bag, feeling through other things, I found and pulled out my infrared thermometer. It emits an invisible infrared beam that reads the temperature of anything the beam comes incontact with. Good for finding cold spots.

I pulled the trigger on the infrared gun and scanned the room for these cold spots. Most of the room was about 19-21 degrees, but then I found something peculiar; a hot spot, nearby the window.

Click. "I am now scanning the room with my infrared thermometer gun, looking for cold spots, and instead I have found a hot spot. That means that someone was here. Maybe there are still residents living in this ghost town, trapped here against their will. If I can find one of them, and get an interview, that would be very beneficial." Click.

I kept scanning, up along the walls and on the ceiling. I had not moved from the doors yet. When I did move, to get an angle around the display counter, I saw an unnerving sight.

Click. "I see blood, a lot of it. It appears to be a smear leading from the counter to the front door, which the door is open by a crack. I'm gonna get closer. *footsteps* Ugh, it reeks like death." I knelt down to the blood and touched it with my pinkie finger. I checked it with the infrared gun.

"The temperature of the blood is measuring out to be about 35 degrees Celsius. This was recent, maybe not even ten minutes ago, but I can't be sure. I never was good at science." I confessed.

I stood up and opened the door, my boots squishing in the blood. A waft of rotting flesh overwhelmed me as I walked outside and I almost immediately puked, but not before turning off the tape recorder (my audience wouldn't want to hear that). For an odd reason, I puked away from the body, in respect to the corpse. I recovered, wiping my mouth with my fingerless glove, and looked for the source. Down on the ground, next to me, in a pool of blood and organs, was a dead human-like thing. From its pelvis up to its neck was cut open and the organs were spilling out. It reminded of me of the time I dissected a frog last year, except that was nowhere near as disgusting as what I saw in front of me. I then began to determine if it was necessary to tell the tape recorder what I was seeing. It was totally necessary because, though I was extremely upset to my stomach, this was a gold mine all in itself.

Click. "What I am seeing in front of me is almost to stomach turning to describe but you need to know what I am seeing. At my feet, outside the front of the butcher shop, is a mutilated corpse. The temperature of the body is about 20 degrees Celsius. This was definitely as recent as the spilt blood inside. This does not seem like the act of a poltergeist. Perhaps a serial killer is on the loose in Silent Hill. If that is the case, then my life is in grave danger but this also makes the experience that much more blood-pumping. Wait... I see a trail of more blood leading from the body... and footprints! I've got a trail and I'm gonna follow it!" Click.

"Holy mother of God, I am so dead." I whimpered. My hands were shaking and my feet were as light as clouds. My head was spinning and I could not hold my stomach down. I barfed again, this time on the body; it only made the odour worse. I ran away from the body, away from the trail of bloody footprints, away from the horror, but the knowledge of certain death was right on my heels, chanting at me, over and over; "You're in over your head and now you're going to die!"

I reached a chain link fence and grabbed hold of it as my body began to grow heavy. I tried hauling myself up on my feet but my arms couldn't lift my own weight. I fell to the sidewalk, still conscious, and lay there for God knows how long. The chanting of death still floated in my head, not as loud now but in a whisper. It was just as irritating. "Shut up." I moaned. On command, the voices grew so quiet I could barely hear it, but it was still there.

I want to go home, but I can't. I want to see both my mom and my mom again, but I couldn't leave yet. I hate my pride, but it's the only thing that gets me through when I'm alone. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, but my mind was wide awake in fear of death at a split-second.


End file.
